Beginning And The End
by Cheese-kun
Summary: It is dangerous for a King to fall for the Omega's seduction. Cardverse. Omegaverse.


The kingdom of Spades was the soul of the world, they said.

A sheltered land it was. Way up north Spades was bordered by the majestic mountain chain of Triskaideka, the thirteen thrones of the creating gods. Down the golden cliffs in the east was the Mourning Sea, the pool of tears shed in all time, and most importantly, it was the home of Spades' most important ally, the underwater kingdom of Hearts. If one would wander to the very western border, then one would find the sacred forest of Agion. It was the kingdom's most mythical region, where few facts were known and countless legends were born.

The south was the end of the world.

Spades was above all the land of kings and queens so powerful and beloved that they were worshipped not unlike one would worship the gods. Temples of marble and gold were built as tributes to their rulers.

And three cities were the jewels of the Spadian crown.

The saphire city by the sea Kachol'ir was rich and of great political and diplomatical value for the kingdom as it was the closest to Hearts. Fishermen, sailors and merchants filled the busy markets and taverns with their lively voices.

Zachor'ir was the city of knowledge. History, literature and song were archived and stored in the great library of Zachor'ir, which was a high tower that scraped the clouds; and its winding staircase was not so surprisingly nicknamed the staircase to heaven.

And finally there was the capital of Spades. The heart and jewel of the kingdom.

Adom'ir was encircled by a high city wall of white; it was a metropolitan and at the same time a fortress. All who beheld the wall trembled in awe and were humbled by its symbolism - that Spades was untouchable.

To a great kingdom belonged a great king.

The ruler of the blessed kingdom was Alfred of Spades,

the son of William III,

the son of Alfred the Terrible,

the son of Henry IV,

the son of Henry III,

the son of Alfred II,

the son of Henry II,

the son of Edward I,

the son of George the Conqueror,

the son of Louis I,

the son of Henry I,

the son of William II,

the son of William I,

the son of Alfred the Great.

King Alfred's queen was as beautiful as a painting and at the same time she was one of the strongest warriors known to man. Queen Isabella's shoulder length golden hair and her emerald eyes were the inspiration of song and poetry all over the world. The couple was wedded when they were barely fourteen summers old - eventually they learnt to become one another's dear friends and were later on a couple of loving husband and wife. Alfred lovingly called her by the name Bella, his beloved 'Belgian Waffle'.

But that day the king was not present in the capital, leaving the queen to represent him while he was on a hunting trip with a few of his closest friends by the forest of Agion. They could have easily chosen to reside in the nearby summer palace, of course, but young as they were, they chose to do it the adventurous way, complete with amateurishly done tents and bad camping food.

"Why are we even staying here so close to the forest when we could simply take the palace?" Lovino furiously stirred the overcooked beans, obviously too frustrated about the lack of gourmet food to mind his language in front of the king.

Aalbert, the queen's older brother, shrugged with indifference and simply leant his back against the branch of an oak, taking a drag from his slim pipe and puffed out thick smoke that filled the air around them with a sickly sweet scent. "Al is being a wannabe commoner, as always."

"Well he can shove his weird hobbies elsewhere. I want a comfortable bed for fuck's sake!" By now the Italian (a province in Hearts) Earl was stabbing the bean soup until it had turned to a questionable mush.

"Hey, I'm here right in front of you guys. Seriously," said the young king of nineteen years with an indignant half-shout. He promptly decided to skip dinner after only one look into the pot.

"And isn't it nice to be a little more spontaneous for once? Spending the night under the stars and cooking our own inedible food, without any annoying guards and completely incognito. That's a dream, man."

However, Lovino was not able to share the king's enthusiasm. Not only because he was a privileged twit - his main concern was another. He repeatedly glanced over to the dark forest line, seeing nothing but trees and the occasional squirrel or nightglows, and yet he was filled with unease. "It's not that I don't like the idea. It's just...aren't you afraid of the forest?"

Alfred stared at his close friend for a moment before bursting in resounding laughter, successful in making the Italian flinch at the volume that tore through the silence of the night. "You don't really believe in the scare stories of Agion, do you? Really, they're bedtime stories to scare the children. Nothing more."

Lovino shot the blond friend a furious glare. "You as the king of Spades should have more respect towards the living myths of your kingdom!"

"Easy, Lovi," said Alfred in attempt to appease the hot blooded companion. "I've been here before and the only interesting creatures in there are the priests and priestesses of the creating gods. Well...they weren't exactly interesting, to be honest. But yeah, you get the gist. They pray and work and pray and do magic things. And that's it. And we're going to go hunt some average dangerous monsters for food and glory tomorrow, and they never leave the forest anyway."

The fire softly crackled and radiated its warmth for the three young men. But Lovino's mood was far from warm and comfortable. He was beyond anxious, showing it by his fidgety behaviour. "You're foolish to think the forest of Agion is not more than that. Haven't you ever heard of the Omega inside?"

Albert, who had been too preoccupied with his blissful smoking to pay attention to the two bickering nobles, finally found himself interested in the subject. "You really think she exists?"

"The Omega is a man, Bertie. At least his appearance is that of one." Lovino's voice lowered and he alternately let his gaze wander between Aalbert and Alfred for dramatic effect. "But he is able to carry a child in his very existent womb."

Alfred gasped at the thought but he clearly did not believe in the existence of such a being.

"The Omega lives with his five Omicrons, those are his servants that are of his kin. The Omega is their king."

"I'm the only king in this kingdom," interjected Alfred.

"Shut up, Alfred. Listen to me. The difference between the Omega and the Omicrons is that he's able to give birth to a child destined to be powerful and that could only mean harm. Luckily, it doesn't seem to be easy for him to get pregnant."

"You know a lot about this mangirl, Lovi," said Aalbert with a teasing grin, knowing the other's little obsession with urban myths, always claiming that they were true. Well, magic existed in their everyday life, but a man getting pregnant with a dangerous baby? That's where one should draw the line and call for more realism. With that thought he turned back to smoking his pipe just to find out that he had run out of flavoured tobacco. He dropped the pipe - his mood instantly turning sour, now that he was forced to listen to the conversation.

Of course Alfred did not believe in the ridiculous story, but that did not make him indifferent about it. Maybe it was because he liked legends well enough to humour them for entertainment. So Aalbert watched him nag Lovino about it and trying hard not to look too interested.

"Okay," began Alfred, "So this Omega guy has his own Omicron followers and they they all can give birth regardless of their gender appearance, right? I know they gotta be a bunch of weird people, but that's no reason to be afraid of them?"

Lovino sighed. "Well I wish they were harmless. But people told me that sometimes they like to leave the forest and seduce people."

Alfred laughed. He liked how the story suddenly took the raunchy turn. "So you are afraid of us getting laid?"

Annoyed at the king's antics, Lovino took it upon himself to hit the other with his pair of leather gloves. "You really shouldn't talk like that, especially because you're husband to a perfectly lovely woman."

"Anyways," he continued, "they seduce you and if they like you enough, they are going to enchant you and make you bend to your will."

"Extremely dangerous for very important people like us," remarked Aalbert with an amused grin.

Alfred stared at his friends, mouth crooked and expression showing both doubt and unease, until he decided that he was stupid for letting himself be affected by Lovino's fairytales. Standing up with a groan, he stood up to walk into his wonky tent for a hopefully good night's sleep.

He shouldn't have expected a good sleep, really. No matter how he turned and twisted his body, there was no comfortable position. Stones and twigs kept poking against his back through the sleeping bag, and he was sure several insects he didn't dare to identify had been crawling over his chest. And the gusts of wind did not exactly serve to calm him.

It was obvious in the morning that none of them had gotten a decent sleep, with Aalbert being the least affected and Lovino the grumpiest of the trio. They tried to eat their breakfast - beans again, with added potatoes- and readied themselves for the hunt. The early hours were mostly spent in silence. Lovino inspected the bows and arrows, sharpened their blades, and fastened their supplies to their respective steeds. Aalbert couldn't be bothered to help the Italian earl, much to said man's utter annoyance, and decided to massage his sore muscles. And Alfred was too busy with his pair of boots to be of any help either.

Their mood eventually lifted once the sun was higher and they left the forest with a satisfying catch of a fully grown wood tiger. It was a tough hunt, with the beast being stronger than a bear and faster than their horses, but thanks to their skilful coordination they were able to lead it to a clearing, where the tiger was assaulted by the much hated rays of sunlight. Taking advantage of the beast's confusion they wasted no time to strike on Alfred's command. And they were proud of their achievement, never mind their sweaty bodies and the still sore feeling from the noblemen's worst sleeping situation ever, after all it was not every day that you could hunt down a majestic wood tiger with fur as vibrant and fangs as sharp as the one they killed.

To everyone's relief, Alfred decided to return to the Palace of Pleasure, the royal family's summer residence. So at least they were going to be spared from another night of torture, and Lovino was simply happy to escape the potentially dangerous forest border.

The evening was a celebration to life. A feast for the success, a toast to the king and to the dead tiger. Exotic singers and dancers performed for the three close friends and the small circle of invited guests. After his fourth glass of sweet wine Alfred felt that he was starting to feel the effects in his system, and while he was tempted to spend the whole night getting wasted with his friends he decided to take a short stroll outside in the gardens for fresh air. After all, the night was young, plenty of time to get drunk later.

Neither Aalbert nor Lovino noticed him leave the banquet.

The garden of the summer residence was his favourite among all the others in the kingdom. It wasn't overly trimmed, so it had a wild look to it. The plants and trees were not arranged to a certain shape, instead they grew freely wherever it was adequate for their species. Marble statues of deities here and there were halfway covered in either moss or vines. A brook constantly filled the small paradise with the music of streaming water.

Alfred walked past the sundial and crossed the moon bridge over the brook. He enjoyed the chilly air around him. The slight wine induced feeling of lightness combined with the scenic surrounding was calming. Seemingly there to perfect the atmosphere, several nightglows appeared and bathed the dark surrounding in gentle lights of multiple colours. Though he had to admit that it was rather unusual for them to leave the forest of Agion.

That was the moment he saw him emerge from the darkness between the trees.

A man it was, though Alfred wasn't so sure if such a creature could ever be human, surrounded by a gentle glow. His soft blond hair swayed in the wind, his pale skin was without a single flaw, his eyes were a piercing green framed by long dark eyelashes. He walked without disturbing the earth beneath him and spring was at his feet. Indeed, for flowers bloomed whenever his feet touched the ground, grass and leaves move to touch and tangle around his ankles before letting go, as if yearning for his blessing.

Alfred knew he was facing a creature of life.

How could Alfred possibly know all the details about the man's appearance? Because he was walking towards him with eyes fixated on the king. And because beneath the silvern translucent robe he was completely bare. Alfred swallowed hard. The loose and thin robe flowed like water and sometimes clung against the porcelain skin. Alfred could see the stiff rosy nipples pressed against the luxurious fabric. Said mysterious man's torso was slender and yet strong with lightly defined muscles. The king's eyes wandered lower to the well-endowed penis and to the long legs that moved him so effortlessly.

Finally, the man stopped in front of the almost immobile Alfred. He smiled up.

"Good evening, King Alfred." The voice that left those moist lips resounded in the evening calm like a heavenly song.

Alfred could not talk.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland."

Alfred's eyes widened at the name. Kirkland. Land of the churches. That was another name of Agion.

"Are you..." his voice sounded hoarse, but he had managed to regain it, "Are you one of the priests of the forest?"

Arthur shook his head with a small smile and tilted his head back up, once again Alfred was enchanted by this man's beauty. "No, not a priest. I am a true dweller of the holy forest. Arthur of Kirkland. Some call me the King of Agion, but we all know there's only one king in Spades."

Then everything seemed to piece together, Lovino's fairytale played in his head for a second time, and he could barely believe it. His fingers loosened the suddenly tight-feeling cravat around his neck and he brushed through his blond locks. "You exist."

"I do."

"You are an Omicron."

Arthur smiled.

"No, your Majesty. I am the Omega."

Now Alfred was convinced that he was dreaming. There was no other explanation. Still, he made sure to take a step back just to be cautious in case he wasn't dreaming. If Lovino's story was true, then this man was potentially dangerous. Alfred of all people could not afford to be manipulated by the seduction of a siren.

But how could Arthur be a creature like the siren? He was lovely and a darling of nature.

Arthur stepped forward, their bodies were so close now, almost touching. Then it struck him how wonderful Arthur smelled. It was a scent that was both exotic and familiar, strong and yet not overbearing. And for some reason the young king wanted more of that scent, wanted to be engulfed in its sweetness. Slowly, his eyes drooped and he unconsciously leant forward in order to have more of that enchanting scent. Only Arthur's voice brought him back to reality. That is, if he was dwelling in reality.

"And I've come to see the great King of Spades." Arthur's breath was hot against his neck, his nose almost brushing against the king's skin. "And indeed he is what legends are made of. He is handsome, strong, brave enough to fight against a wood tiger."

The Omega's hands were now running over Alfred's chest, but his eyes never left the other's. And Alfred knew he was completely in Arthur's mercy.

Alfred gulped. "What it is that you want from me?"

"I do not desire anything from you, my king. I have come to deliver you a present." Arthur dropped his robe. Soundlessly, it glided down and caressed Arthur's skin.

Alfred turned his head and closed his eyes. He did not dare to look any longer, he feared for his actions. Never had he ever felt such a lack of control over his body. He would blame it on whatever powers Arthur possessed, but truthfully, it didn't feel like a foreign force was taking over his body and mind. No it was all him, and he couldn't resist. Not such a gift presented to him.

Arthur touched Alfred's cheek. It felt so gentle.

"Does it not please you, my king?"

"It pleases me. It pleases me too much and I feel rotten."

"No, please. There is nothing rotten in you," whispered Arthur. "Why don't you just accept your present? It would make me happy."

The moment Arthur's lips touched his, he felt alive. It was as if the years of his life had been trivial.

That night was the moment of his birth.

Alfred's blue eyes fluttered close and he found himself kissing back, tentatively at first, then growing in confidence. His lips moved to taste the flavour of the Omega. Arthur too had his eyes closed and was now eager to lead them further. He opened his mouth and licked Alfred's lower lip, teasing his way into the other's mouth. Soon the contact was more than just an open-mouthed kiss. Alfred's hands were roaming all over Arthur's bare skin, he had expected it to feel cold, but was surprised that he was warm to the touch. He broke the kiss, making the Omega whine and try to capture the other for another kiss. But the soft pleading was soon awarded by wet kisses along the side of his neck. Arthur moaned softly at the welcome sensation.

While Alfred was busy showering his body with kisses, Arthur worked on undressing the other. One by one the fabrics dropped. First the cravat, then the heavy coat. Now Alfred's shirt was loosely hanging off of his shoulders. Arthur wanted to get rid of it completely but was distracted by the mouth engulfing his nipple, which then proceeded to suck on the stiff nub as if expecting milk to come out of it. The Omega loudly moaned in delight.

Alfred couldn't name any sound more arousing than Arthur's moans - he needed to hear that voice more, wanted it to grow in volume. He wanted to watch his gift come undone and writhe in pleasure.

Arthur arched his back and offered the king to suck on his sensitive nipples some more. By doing so he was also pressing his hips against Alfred's, revealing that he was quickly getting hard from all the attention. And Alfred too was no different. He pressed their lower bodies together and grinded into the other for friction, friction that was never enough.

Standing was too difficult now; Arthur felt his knees giving up and gravity pulled him back towards the ground. He pulled Alfred along with him as he fell with a soft sigh. The moment his back touched the earth life bloomed in his immediate vicinity. Young stems with flower buds of red, pink, purple and white shot up from the earth, the buds bloomed and spread out to become full petals. Once again green tendrils slithered across his skin and curled around his arms and legs without suffocating him.

Alfred's breath was taken away by the sight of such a magnificent man. Every creature lusted for him. If nature could not resist, who was he to think that he could deny the Omega? He descended to kiss Arthur for a second time, which was eagerly returned.

Finally, he too realised that he needed to get rid of his clothes. He nearly tore his chemise from his body - it was a miracle it ended up unscathed from the rough treatment. He sat up, straddling Arthur, and feverishly worked to get out of his trousers. Why was the act of undressing always so difficult when you're particularly desperate? The trousers felt unusually tight and his sweaty skin made the fabric cling to him. During his battle with the restricting trousers he never let his gaze stray from the beautiful being beneath him. Arthur who was writhing in lust, moving his hips like a sensual dance and sighing with every caress from the tendrils.

Arthur watched Alfred undress. His mouth watered at the sight of the other man's cock. It was hard and looked eager to be used. The length and thickness of the erection were definitely perfect for the Omega's preference of being filled until he couldn't think and focus on anything other than the cock in his ass.

Yes, the King of Agion was a creature of life and lust, hence he was receptive towards pleasure.

Now that the king of Spades too was fully exposed there was nothing to keep them from becoming one. And in that moment their eyes met. Both wanted this to happen. Alfred knew he was going to regret, but he wanted this all the same.

"Alfred," the name sounded sweet like sugar on Arthur's seductive lips. "Please take me. Tonight I am yours."

That said he lifted his legs, spread them wide, and presented his waiting hole in front of the king. Alfred groaned at the sight, not at all weirded out by the fact that Arthur's entrance was leaking with slick wetness. The green tendrils were instantly attracted by the natural lubrication, thus they proceeded to slide around Arthur's thighs and moved closer to his ass. Slowly, they slithered into his waiting hole, penetrating him first before Alfred could. Arthur screamed in absolute bliss, whispering loving praise for the plants that were so eager to please him. The tendrils were thin, so they didn't fill him, but they sure were maddening with all the curling within his walls and the soft wriggling.

"Ahh...yes," moaned Arthur. He bit his lips in anticipation. He loved how the tendrils and young vines are wrapped all around him, massaging his sensitive nipples, sliding and rubbing at the base of his hard cock. It was all just so good.

Alfred watched the whole scene with weird fascination. Normally, he would have been disgusted, but the way Arthur's body reacted to the ministrations was highly arousing, so Alfred found himself wanting to fuck the Omega even more. He bent down to be on level with the other, who was very much preoccupied with being molested by plants.

"You want me to fuck you and yet you seem to be pretty content with these plants pleasuring you," he said with a smirk.

"Ah..." Arthur looked up through half-lidded eyes, clouded with lust, and moaned louder as two thin tendrils brushed against his prostate. He rocked his hips up into the air. "N-no...I want...it's not enough. I need something bigger in me."

The Omega had been staring at Alfred's body ever since he had gotten rid of his clothes. The young man's skin had a slight natural tan, and it glistened in the moonlight because of the thin layer of sweat. His chest was firm and his muscles were well defined. Above his chest the skin was reddened - a temporary reminder of the recent fight against the sharp claws of the wood tiger. When was Alfred going to fuck him?

Alfred planted kisses all over Arthur's chest, then on his stomach. Just to make the other even hotter, he let his tongue flick over the tip of Arthur's penis. The instant reaction of him tensing and bucking up in hope for more was indeed a reward. However, even though it was fun to tease the other, it was getting difficult to ignore his own problem.

Curious to feel the Omega's inside, Alfred let one finger push through the hole, and was surprised that it was indeed wet like...like a woman. The tendrils slithered out of Arthur when Alfred had thrusted one finger in. He was quick to enter a second finger and stretched the inside to prepare him for something bigger than just thin tendrils.

He must have hit something right, because Arthur was practically screaming and panting. The king felt droplets of sweat run down his face. His want was unbearable. And what the hell was this intoxicating smell that was even more intense than moment before. It made him want to plunge straight into Arthur's waiting hole. Even more so because Arthur was now spreading his legs wider, shamelessly displaying his hard cock and leaking hole.

"Please, I need it in me. Make me whole, Alfred," moaned Arthur.

Alfred could only nod in response. He withdrew his fingers, now wet and sticky thanks to Arthur's lubrication. He aligned his cock and pressed in. He watched the tip stretch the entrance and disappear into Arthur's tight ass. His whole shaft was pushed in until he was buried to the hilt.

Both men cried out in pleasure. It was almost too much. He had never felt anything like this before. He couldn't move immediately as he had to regain some sense from the pleasure overload. Alfred panted and looked down to stare into Arthur's mysterious eyes. Who was this man? No such encounter should feel so life-changing.

Arthur blinked and captured Alfred's lips in a tender kiss. He smiled. "Please, pleasure me."

And Alfred could not deny him that wish. He pulled back with a roll of his lips and groaned. The slick tingled on the surface of his cock and the friction caused by his rubbing sent his mind soaring. Alfred thrusted in with a grunt. He repeated the same motion.

Arthur moaned in delight. Finally, he was filled with Alfred's huge cock. It stretched his inside to the point where it was painful, and yet he couldn't get enough of that feeling. He wished he could just keep Alfred buried inside and thrust his hips up heavily so that he could hit his prostate against the other's cock over and over again until he could no longer contain his orgasm. But oh, Alfred was thrusting into him with so much energy, and he couldn't wish for more.

The Omega bucked up to meet Alfred's thrusts and moaned at the delicious pleasure. He freed his arms from the curling plants and wrapped them around the other blonde's neck. Likewise his legs were moving to wrap behind Alfred's ass.

"Mhmm...I need more."

Alfred felt dizzy. He couldn't think. For a moment he thought he had lost his ability to speak.

"I'll give you more, oh I will," he said grunted and picked up the pace.

Alfred's thrusts went deeper and he fucked the other hard. Arthur's slick made every single thrust squelch and the air was filled with the lewd sound of their skin slapping against each other.

"Ah, yes! Al-Alfred, give it to me!" Arthur used his legs to push Alfred deeper into him - anything to make him feel the other deep in his ass, abusing his prostate to the point of madness. The Omega's eyes were moist and his mouth formed an open-mouthed smile.

"Arthur...I-I'm so close. It's too much," groaned Alfred as he buried his face in the other's neck, never ceasing to pound the other without rhythm. The pleasure spread through his whole body and he had no reign over the frantic thrusts of his hips. His knees hurt from the rough friction with the earth, but he didn't care.

Arthur too was close to coming. He squeezed his eyes shut as the moans streamed endlessly.

Then, he felt something press through his hole, squeezing its way alongside Alfred's penis. First only one, then two, then four. The thin tendrils were back to penetrate him who was already so full. Arthur and Alfred screamed at the added sensation. Arthur's legs loosened their tight grip and hung suspended in the air, his arms too fell limp to his sides as he was fucked senseless.

"Ohh...yes. I love it...Alfred I'm...I'm coming."

Alfred stared down at the stranger, his eyeglasses fogged up, but he could still see the beautiful man.

Alfred knew he was born a king. He knew he was a powerful man - the world trembled at his name and prowess. But no matter how powerful he was, how bright the gold in his treasury glittered; Arthur was someone even more powerful. He couldn't compare. And his heart raced at the thought, because of excitement and also terrible fear.

Both cried out as they came almost in unison. Arthur came first; his cum squirted out of his cock and hit his stomach. Alfred felt his seed fill the Omega. And when he thought he was done, more cum spurted out. Never before had he experienced such an intense orgasm.

Exhaust finally settled over him and he collapsed on top of Arthur with one last heavy groan. The tendrils drew out and Arthur was released. The Omega panted hard. He felt thoroughly used.

But he knew it was the other way around.

Afred lay motionless on the grass, his breath was steady and calm in his sleep. Arthur observed the other's sleeping form with a small smile. He caressed Alfred's reddened cheek with tenderness.

"I have a great vision about you King Alfred. And I will make it happen. For a new world."

He stood up to leave.

"We'll meet again. Right on time for my heat cycle."

Aalbert and Lovino found the king in the garden by the small bridge. He was sprawled on the grass, naked and stained with dry cum. His eyes stared into the night sky as thick droplets of tears trickled down the sides of his face.

Confused and worried they immediately rushed to check on their friend.

"Alfred, what the hell happened to you?" Lovino propped Alfred's head up and let it rest on his lap while Aalbert was busy collecting the discarded garments.

"Al? Come on, say something."

A small sob escaped his lips.

"I'm so...so sorry, Bella."


End file.
